Nuclear Proliferation League
The Nuclear Proliferation League (NPL) is a quickly-developing alliance on the Aqua sphere. It was founded on the 27 May 2011 and was originally protected by the Farkistan and Guru Order alliances. Members of the NPL are Cyber Nations specialist experts at developing and assisting new nations to Nuclear Armament and NPL is also the home of many experienced veterans who migrate to her uranium-rich halls. New applicants may join the NPL by simply filling out a new member application form on the NPL Forums. War history The NPL has fought in the following nuclear wars: * Dave War - against The Resistance , & The International * The Great Resistance - against GOONS, MK, Umbrella, Alchemy & Europa * Grudge War - against Nebula-X Charter of the NPL Table of Contents: I. Introduction II. Activity Policy III. Admissions IV. Government V. Tech Raiding Policy I. Introduction The Nuclear Proliferation League is a group of nations that have gathered with the goals of achieving nuclear capabilities. Our foundations are brotherhood and Loyalty. II. Activity Policy Being an active member is required by alliance policy. To be considered active you must check the alliance forums, and one's nation at least once a week. If one has a planned absence, a public announcement on the forums must be made and then one will be considered excused. The major guiding rule here though, is RL > CN. III. Admissions to NPL Any Ruler may request admittance into the NPL by meeting the following requirements. *1. Must not be engaged in an offensive war *2. Must not be on any Zero Infrastructure lists *3. Must provide the below information Ruler name Nation name Nation link Resource 1 Resource 2 Previous alliances If you had a previous alliance, what was your reason for leaving? Previous positions Reason you joined NPL? IV. Government Article I. The Prime Minister The Prime Minister is holds office for the entire life of the alliance, resignation, or if removed from office via the guidelines laid out in this document. The Prime Minister holds the right to appoint and dismiss any and all governmental figures in the alliance. The Prime Minister reserves the right to make all decisions within the alliance. In the event of the Prime Minister stepping down, he or she must pick a replacement. Article IA. Removing from office The Prime Minister may be removed from office via 3/4 of the remainder of the government voting in favor of removing. Article II. The High Council The High Council is the highest level of government, excluding the Prime Minister. They serve as advisors and the ruling body of the alliance, specific duties are to be set by the Prime Minister. Current Positions are as follows *Deputy Prime Minister *Warhead of Foreign Affairs *Warhead of Communications *Warhead of Defenses *This section of the charter may be edited by the Prime Minister at will Article III. The Warheads The Warheads are the administrative body of the alliance and oversee the following departments: *Defenses *Foreign Affairs *Recruiting *Education *Economics *Communications Specific duties are set by the Prime Minister, or a delegate of the Prime Minister. V. Tech Raiding Tech raiding is defined as any attack on an unalign nation for the benefit of the attacker or the attacker's alliance. Unaligned is defined as being on the NONE AA, or on an unprotected AA of 7 or less members. Members of the NPL may tech raid by requesting a target from NPL Government or other authorized officials. NPL Members who attack aligned nations are automatically considered to have their membership revoked, unless a state of war exists between NPL and the defending alliance, or there is a specific exception made by NPL Government. Breaking any other regulations set out by NPL Government can lead to expulsion and possibly forcible removal from the Alliance Affiliation. Signed: http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp307/jakethetech/NPL/kemmosig.png http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp307/jakethetech/NPL/mortrisig.png http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp307/jakethetech/NPL/wallysig.png Government Government of Nuclear Proliferation League International relations Graphics http://i932.photobucket.com/albums/ad162/mompson/120528Nookpalooza2.jpg http://i132.photobucket.com/albums/q17/otingocni/npl.gif http://i300.photobucket.com/albums/nn2/grimboldUC/Cybernations/NPLSIG.png http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/7158/1308301213.png http://img600.imageshack.us/img600/6561/1323692080.png http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa138/axepike/nme2it.png See also Category:Nuclear Proliferation League